


Promise

by N0e11e_Se4s



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0e11e_Se4s/pseuds/N0e11e_Se4s
Summary: Chloé deserves better in this serious and the season finale got me fucked up. Here’s a fic about how Chloé’s redemption isn’t gonna come easy.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️TW‼️ This chapter starts with a consented kiss that Chloé regrets. If reading these types of things makes you uncomfortable, please be careful <3  
> ———
> 
> Hello lovelies! Guess who’s starting another fic :’) 
> 
> I’m taking a different approach with this one. So if my writing is more efficient then I’ll adapt the method to all of my writings. 
> 
> For this fic, I don’t actually headcannon Chloé as a lesbian, but I’m a sucker for the trope so I thought I’d write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Chloe shivered as she felt soft lips crash into her own. She gasped as she felt his hands wrap around the small of her back, and she twitched as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

Her brain started screaming at her; Make it stop. Stop. She placed her hands on his forearms and tried her best to push him away. She wiggles her torso and leaned her waist away until he let her go. Falling to the ground, she began to cry. Tears stuck her loose hair to her cheeks and blinded her. She felt gross. Hot and disgusting as the trace of his lips lingered with a burning sensation that forced her jaw to lock open. Sobs wracked her entire body and the world spun off its axis.

She looked up, he was bending down to her, tears of regret in his eyes. He got onto his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Chloe!” Adrien cried. 

Tears rushed down their faces, blood pumping adrenaline all over their bodies. They couldn’t believe what just happened; they just sat there and cried, holding each other until they couldn’t anymore.

••••••••••

“I’m a lesbian.”

Sabrina looked up at Chloe with wide eyes. She blinked once. Twice. 

“You are? she asked, a tone of sarcasm evident in her voice. 

Adrien told her so, and she knew, but a part of her wouldn’t let her admit it until they kissed. The kiss, despite her begging him to just do it, changed everything. She’s always thought as a little girl that her first kiss with Adrien would be magical. But it was torture....

“Yeah, I am,” Chloe said, giving Sabrina a sharp look. She wondered if Sabrina would treat her differently. She was scared but if Sabrina didn’t accept her, then Chloe is the one who should be mad right? Despite this, she felt her heartbeat triple and couldn’t get rid of the slight tremble in her hands. 

The girls looked at each other, mani-pedis fresh, stylish pajamas, and hair in rollers. Despite the light atmosphere, Sabrina could now see that Chloe has never been more serious in her life.

“Cool,” Sabrina said, trying to keep a level head. She smiled at Chloe, but tried not to make it seem like a big deal. Feeling nervous under her gaze, she looked back down hoping that Chloe took her response the right way.

Chloe was shocked to say the least, she looked down at herself and fought the urge to cry.

“Thank you, Sabrina...,”

••••••••

“Don’t feel guilty, it’s okay!” Chloe snapped. Adrien was cuddled up in her lap, blankets supported them on her bed. 

“I feel like an asshole,” he whined.

“Well you shouldn’t be, you helped me realize that I’m not attracted to boys.”

Adrien winced, “I don’t know how I feel about claiming those bragging rights...”

Chloe giggled, giving Adrien motivation to continue. 

“Imagine that as a headline: ‘Male Model Adrien Agreste turns Chloe Bourgeois gay!’”

Chloe began to laugh out loud.

“Young politician faces reality!! Kidding the model forms her disgust towards men!”

Now cackling Chloe fell backwards into her pillows. She tried to remember the last time she laughed like this, Adrien couldn’t remember either. He looked down at her lovingly, she was absolutely adorable when she was truly happy. He missed seeing her genuinely smile. 

It was at this moment that Chloe realized that her love for Adrien was a new type of love that she’s never felt before. She was never attracted to him after all, her love for him was pure. It lacked desire or lust, she just needs him in her life.

Adrien sat up straight to see her face better now that she was lying on her back. They gazed at each other for a while, wondering how they came so far from childhood.

“Promise me something,” Chloe says.

“Anything.”

“You’ll always be here for me?” Adrien smiled, tears threatening their way out. Chloe made him promise this often, in various forms of course. “Best friends forever?”, “Never leave my side?”, etc etc. He held out his pinky, ready to promise. She held up hers and, before linking:

“Also that you won’t get a girlfriend before me,” she laughed as he put his pinky back down. 

“I’m kidding I’m kidding!” She grabbed his wrist and held it parallel to her other hand. His pinky stretched out again as Chloe continued. “But seriously, promise you’ll keep this a secret when school starts again.”

“Of course, Chloe,” Adrien laughed trying to remain serious. “I would never tell anyone without your permission.”

“Good,” Chloe said in a sassy tone. Deep down, she was filled with relief. She couldn’t handle everyone in school knowing this. She could barely handle knowing it herself, even though she’s always known in a way...

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes where do I start x)
> 
> Okay so this fic was much less plot than the others will be. Think of it as a proposition; I want this realization to be the first step of Chloe’s growth. As a teenager, I know that finding out more things about yourself can truly mold your personality.
> 
> I want to keep Adrien fluid in this fic, but I don’t want to neglect Sabrina either so I apologize if I write their dynamic a little awkwardly.
> 
> Please please please help me out and let me know what you think so far in the comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
